


Love Me Like You Do

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW Polyamory - Trish/Lita/Mickie [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie needs protecting, Lita and Trish can't help but do it...Written for a request here: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/Requests are open!





	Love Me Like You Do

\- Trish is the one to start the relationship  
\- She’s been stuck between Mickie and Lita for too long  
\- Mickie cries when Lita gets there first  
\- She thinks she’s lost her shot  
\- Trish surprises her by asking if she wants to join them  
\- She surprises Lita at the same time  
\- Lita, despite being a little edgy around Mickie, does smile and welcome her  
\- Mickie’s small smile and bounce when she says yes instantly melts Lita’s heart  
\- “So... how does this work?”  
\- “Well... we all love each other, right?”  
\- Trish is silent, letting Lita and Mickie talk, working it out herself  
\- They are still shy around each other  
\- Mickie’s storyline is, thankfully, done  
\- Lita’s supposed to be angry with Trish but they sell it  
\- They sell it until Stephanie catches them one night on the way out the door  
\- Mickie curls instantly closer to both Trish and Lita, tightening her grip  
\- “We need to change the script...”  
\- Lita speaks almost roughly  
\- Mickie whines softly  
\- Almost like a frightened puppy  
\- Trish sighs and adds a few words, gentle spoken   
\- “Steph... we need to be together... we can’t keep hiding this much longer...”  
\- That night is the first time they spend as a three  
\- Usually they all sleep separately  
\- They need rest after all  
\- Tonight both Lita and Trish can see Mickie needs them  
\- Mickie is the softest  
\- Trish tends to get protective of ‘my little Psycho’ when Mickie panics, stroking her hair softly  
\- Lita gets angry when Mickie is upset  
\- Lita is the protector of the other two  
\- Trish is the motherly one  
\- She sorts out Lita’s wounds  
\- She calms and soothes Mickie’s fear  
\- She gets repaid with kisses, hugs, and love  
\- The storyline changes  
\- Mickie is still safe  
\- Trish is allowed to flirt with Lita again  
\- Lita tends to find excuses to wrap an arm around Mickie’s shoulders even when she holds Trish’s hand  
\- The crowd begins to love them  
\- Mickie’s happy smile returns  
\- Trish can’t help but smile herself  
\- Lita remains her usual tough self  
\- Everyone smiles when she does melt for her girls  
\- Mickie seems stable with them both  
\- Lita makes a point to protect her in crowds  
\- She knows Mickie hates crowds  
\- Trish always squeezes Mickie’s hand warmly  
\- “It’s okay...”  
\- Lita often ends up wrapped around Mickie when she breaks, knowing nobody will touch her  
\- Trish always runs the bath  
\- They work together to sooth Mickie  
\- Mickie repays them with warmth  
\- With love  
\- With trust  
\- Even when she’s slipping deeper into herself  
\- Trish charms her with soft smiles and caresses  
\- Lita soothes her with slightly rough music  
\- Mickie surprises them both sometimes  
\- She likes to be romantic  
\- It’s her who proposes  
\- It’s her who arranges the wedding  
\- It’s her who makes the date  
\- It’s her day  
\- They both indulge her  
\- She’s precious and she loves them   
\- Everyone comes into the marriage equal  
\- Nobody is pushed aside  
\- They stay together


End file.
